


beware of girls with knives in their smiles (they just might take your heart)

by makemelovely



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Elena needs blood from the vein, and Bonnie wants to help her.





	beware of girls with knives in their smiles (they just might take your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: _we only eat the one we love_

Elena’s lips are trembling, and her eyes are wet. Bonnie makes a decision. She steps forward, boldly meeting Elena’s eyes. “I’ll do it.”

 

Elena’s eyes widen in surprise, darting for a split second to Matt before returning to meet Bonnie’s dark brown eyes. It’s clear who she expected to step forward. “Bonnie,” Elena warns. “You don't have to do this.” Elena looks terrible, her lips dry and cracked. Her tongue sweeps over her bottom lip as she gazes at Bonnie’s jugular with thinly veiled hunger.

 

“I know. Elena, I  _ want  _ to do this.” Bonnie reaches out, taking Elena’s cold hands in her own. “Let me help you.” She whispers.

 

Elena pauses for a long moment before nodding. She takes Bonnie in her arms, hugging her tightly. “Tomorrow. My bedroom. You can give me a ride home.”

 

Bonnie nods, her heart beating just a little bit faster. Elena holds her for a minute, and Bonnie wonders what it will feel like when Elena’s teeth are sinking into her throat. She shivers just the slightest bit, and she’s not sure it’s a disgusted shiver.

 

* * *

 

The car ride to Elena’s house is silent except for the pop music playing on the radio. Elena is twisting her hands in her lap, anxiously-or hungrily, come to think of it-chewing on her lip.

 

Bonnie sighs in relief when Elena’s house appears. “Here we are.” She says, pulling into the driveway. Elena smiles at her, unbuckling her seatbelt and speeding out of the car to open Bonnie’s door for her.

 

“Thanks, Elena. Chivalry isn't dead yet.” She quips before realizing that she’s talking to a dead person.

 

Elena laughs. “Pretty sure it’s still dead, Bon.” She jokes, leading Bonnie into her house.

 

There’s a pile of clothes on Elena’s bed when they get in. “Here.” Elena speeds over to them and back, pushing them into Bonnie’s arms. “I thought you’d like to minimize the bloody clothes thing in case I get, in, messy.” She explains.

 

Bonnie smiles weakly, accepting them and getting changed quickly. “Okay, I’m ready. Where do you want me?” She asks.

 

Elena’s eyes darken, which Bonnie knows is a vampire thing, but the delicious chill it sends down her spine kind of makes her wish it were something else. “The bed.”

 

Bonnie doesn't question it, but she does squeak a little when Elena straddles her. “Um?”

 

Elena leans down, a curtain of hair shielding their faces from the door. She moves Bonnie’s hair away from her neck before nuzzling closer. She presses open mouthed kisses to her neck before nipping gently. Bonnie bites her tongue to keep a moan from slipping out. Her palms are slick, and she has to move her hands to Elena’s lower back to keep a good position.

 

_ God, if anyone came in it would look like we’re necking.  _ Bonnie thinks, blushing furiously.

 

Elena chooses this moment to bite. It’s just a little sting before Elena pulls back and dives in deeper. Her fangs are buried in Bonnie’s neck, and she can't help but cry out. “Oh, fuck!” Bonnie curses, a sharp burst of pain burning through her body.

 

Elena pulls out, her eyes wide with concern. “Bonnie! Are you okay?”

 

“It just hurts, ‘Lena.” Bonnie mutters, the pain still evident in her body like an echo.

 

“Do you trust me?” Elena questions, worrying her lip.

 

Bonnie just looks at her. “Of course.”

 

“Take off your vervain bracelet.” Elena commands.

 

Bonnie raises an eyebrow, but does as she says. Elena leans forward, eye to eye with Bonnie. “When I bite you, you will feel no pain. Only pleasure. Everytime I feed on you the only thing you will feel is pleasure.” She compels Bonnie, hoping Bonnie won't be upset.

 

She hands Bonnie her bracelet, ignoring the sizzle of her skin. “Is that okay, Bon?” She frets.

 

Bonnie nods. “Yeah, I think so.” Bonnie readjusts her position. “Ready to go again?”

 

Elena grins wickedly. “I thought you’d never ask.” Her fangs sink back into Bonnie’s neck, and Bonnie can feel herself fighting a losing battle against the onslaught of pleasure.

 

She grips Elena’s hips tightly, eyes shut tightly as she struggles to breathe deeply. She needs to center herself, but it’s so hard when she can feel every time Elena takes a pull of her blood. “‘Lena,” she gasps softly, fingers flexing.

 

Elena just hums a little, and Bonnie can practically feel how content Elena is. Once Elena’s taken her fill she leans away, licking her lips to get any blood that may have spilled. Bonnie swallows, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. “Here.” Elena says, biting into her wrist and holding her arm out to Bonnie.

 

Bonnie presses her mouth against the wound, sucking gently and feeling the open wounds on her neck stitching itself back together. “How was it?” She asks.

 

Elena smiles brightly, a dreamy look in her brown eyes. “It was like magic, Bon. Seriously! It was, like, sparking as I drank it. It kind of buzzed, I think? I’m not describing it very well but-”

 

“I know what you mean.” Bonnie blurts, smiling shyly. There’s something different now, and Bonnie doesn't want to think about what that means. “I guess I should drive home soon. Do you mind if I get a juice and a snack? To replenish me.” She explains.

 

“Not a problem. If you’d like we can take a nap before you snack and drive home.” Elena offers.

 

Bonnie nods, moving so she’s in a slightly curled up sleeping position. “Cool. Thanks, Elena.”

 

Elena presses herself against Bonnie, one arm falling across Bonnie’s waist and the other wiggling beneath Bonnie to get to the other side of her. Bonnie freezes before relaxing completely in Elena’s secure grip. “Of course, Bon.” Elena whispers.

 

It might be Bonnie’s imagination, but she’s fairly certain that she felt Elena press a kiss to her shoulder.


End file.
